


{1D} One Shots

by ryver_song



Category: One Direction
Genre: Desire, F/M, Romance, Smut, Steamy, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryver_song/pseuds/ryver_song
Summary: One shots with each member of 1D. Each chapter is a different scenario. :)





	{1D} One Shots

The sunlight fades from my hotel room, as the day is slipping away. I decide to go out to enjoy the nightlife, since it's my last night in Cancun, why not make the best of it? I think to myself as I'm buttoning my red floral print shirt. I sigh, as I look in the mirror, and gather my phone, keys and wallet. Let's see what tonight brings..

I find a cosy seat in a little cafe with live music. I've had a drink already, pina colada. I check my phone, for the time and hear someone on the mic telling a joke. I look up to see a beautiful tan woman with blonde, wavy hair, wrapped in a lilac strapless dress entertaining the crowd. I smile at her, not really hearing the joke she just told, as I'm caught up in her beauty. She waves my way, causing me to wake up from my daydream, then starts to sing. Her voice is so smooth, I could listen to it all night. After her set of five songs, I walk over to her as she's headed toward the bar.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch your" I attempt to say, before she starts to walk away from me.

Feeling a little bruised, I hangback at the bar, and to my surprise she comes back.  
She sits in the seat beside mine, and swirls her straw in a half empty glass. The warm breeze blowing her blonde waves framing her face, she smells of warm cinnamon. God, this woman..she's going to kill me. She turns in my direction with a raised eyebrow, giving me a certain 'look'. I raise mine, at her, and ask, "Yes?"  
She replies, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?" with a sassy smile, as she takes a sip from her straw.

I smile, and feel flattered. She likes me I guess?

"I do, but instead of walking by..could I have a dance with you?" I ask her.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She replies, before downing her drink and setting it down on the bar top.

She grabs my hand, as a new upbeat song starts. Before I know it, we're out in the middle of the dance floor. We sway, with the rhythm of the music, and I even try to show off a bit by swirling her around. When I pull her back to me, our eyes meet and it's like a bolt of electricity went off between us. Neither of us could speak, or do anything else. I'm lost in her hazel eyes, that have flecks of gold throughout them.

"Alright lover boy, hands off my cousin.." a man from behind me says as he put his hand firmly on my shoulder. We break our gaze, and she rolls her eyes at him casually.  
"Stop it, Josh..I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself, thank you," she replies, and looks into my eyes again. "Tell me, what's your name?" raising an eyebrow at me, speaking with that smooth voice which drew me to her.

I nearly forget my name when she puts me on the spot, but I cover it well. "Harry, Harry Styles," I reply holding my gaze with her. We have returned to our dancing now, our hips swaying to the salsa music in the background. My hand glides down the middle of her back, her warm skin is so soft under mine. She nods at finding out my identity, and she leans in to whisper in my ear, "Lyla.." she plants a soft kiss just below my earlobe and looks at me again, biting her lip.  
"What a perfect name..lovely to meet you, Lyla." I bring her in closer to me, so our middles touch. As we continue to dance, we talk about life, things we have in common, likes and dislikes. Turns out she's about to leave tomorrow as well, for New York, and I for London. When we both hear this from each other's lips, a look of disappointment washes over us, and we both sense the feeling you have when you have to let someone go. I try to stay positive, and if this is my only night with her, I'll make it count. I look up at the sky, and see the stars are brighter now, as the crowd is thinning out.  
"You hungry? Want to grab a bite and go down to the shore?"

"I'm starving! That sounds great," her face lights up, and we stop our dancing. "Come on! I know this great place over here, just around the corner! Don't tell me you don't like seafood.." she raises her eyebrow at me and smirks.

"What if I didn't?" I smirk back, teasing her.

"I might have to let you go then.." she gives me a half smile, and puts her hand to her mouth considering if she should keep me.

"Well, in that case I love it," I smile, putting my arm over her shoulder.

"Perfect, let's get it to go. I haven't been to the shore in so long," she replies enthusiastically.

We make our way to the seafood shack Lyla is excited about, and order some lobster, and the catch of the day, with some to go drinks of Coke and Water. Walking back through the courtyard where a crowd was earlier, there are now just a few people wandering around. The smell of alcohol, lime and salt fill the night air. Just a few minutes walk from the courtyard, lies the shore. The warm breeze blows Lyla's hair over her shoulders, she's captivated in the beauty of the ocean, and I'm captivated by her beauty. She turns to look at me, and takes some food from my hands. "Come on, let's go over here!" She smiles warmly, and leads me a few feet to the left. We sit down together and open our food to dig in. She was right, they did have some incredible seafood. I'm really impressed with the lobster.  
"That place is great, seafood always tastes better when it's fresh," I say, as I wipe my mouth with a napkin.  
"Totally," she replies, putting her napkin in the to go box.

She takes our trash, and throws it away. While she's gone I take my shoes off and lean back in the sand to look at the stars again. I breathe in the salty air, and the sound of the waves crashing almost hypnotizes me. I don't realize I've closed my eyes, until I smell warm cinnamon again. I open my eyes to see Lyla standing in front of me, facing the ocean.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Thinking about going for a swim!" She shoots me a smile over her shoulder as her blonde hair whips her arms. I smile, and run my hand through my hair.  
"I'll join you then!" I say, and I unbutton the rest of my shirt, and pull down my jeans, leaving them with my shoes. I watch her pull her straps over her shoulders and let her dress fall to the sand while I'm walking towards her. Her body is stunning, firm and toned. She turns to look at me again, her arms covering her breasts while her blonde waves fly around her face.  
"Come on.." she says softly, and takes my hand in hers, revealing her chest.  
Our fingers intertwine and we walk together into the water. The warm water washes over our feet, we walk until we are chest deep.  
"Lyla, you're beautiful.." I say softly, touching her cheek.  
"Don't Harry...this- it won't last as long as we want it to.." she pleads. "Let's just-" she starts, but I interrupt by cupping her face in my hands and pressing my lips to hers. My tongue parts her lips, I sigh into her mouth, and she kisses me back. She presses her body against mine, our skin touching now is setting me on fire. My hands move to her hair, and I ball up fists in her endless waves. The ocean is our blanket, hiding us from anyone, and keeping us warm while we are so vulnerable with each other. Nobody expected this to happen, nobody else will know, just you, me and the ocean. We break our kiss and she leans her forehead against mine.

"Harry..."

"No, don't say it Lyla.." I finish.

She looks into my eyes, and I can see the reflection of the night sky in them. I can tell she's feeling what I'm feeling, we both act simultaneously and she pulls me by the waist, sliding her hand down my bum. I pull her towards me, grabbing her legs, wrapping them around me. Our lips pressed together, she moans into my mouth, her hot breath making my skin break into goosebumps. I carry us to shore as we continue to kiss, not giving a damn who saw us. I lay her down in the sand on her back, my hair falling down around my face as I plant a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She sighs, and thrusts her hips into mine. I kiss her down to the middle of her chest, then look up at her, she returns my gaze and slides her hands over my back, gently squeezing me, as though to keep going. I move my hips, to straddle her and press my lips against hers while I guide myself inside. I bite her lower lip once I'm fully inside, from how much pleasure is coursing through me. She's so wet, and tight, I moan into her mouth, and thrust involuntarily. I lean my head back, breaking our kiss, and she digs her nails into my skin.  
"Oh Harry..oh god."she says breathlessly.

"I know..you feel amazing too.." I whisper.

Her hips thrust again, and we start to pick up a rhythm. My heart is racing, and adrenaline is running through me. As our bodies melt into each other, we are covered by sand, salt and seductive air. My head is hazy, as we both start to reach our breaking point.  
"Harry..I-" she starts.  
"I know..me too.." I say, in her ear.

I feel her clench around me, right before every muscle in my body tenses up. My jaw clenches with my fists buried in the sand and I thrust one last time as I cry out her name, we come down from our high together and I lay beside her. We just lay here, in silence for a few moments..then we say at the same time.

"I don't want it to end."  
~~~~~~~~  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the rest of the one shots.


End file.
